tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Bay
|Food Cost = 900 |Special Parts = Paint, Hook |parts food cost = 700 |parts time = 2h |image = bay.png|Locations = Pines}} Bay is a location that is unlocked after you have explored the Canyon. After you have explored the bay, you will unlock Pines. Hermit ' * You ask the Hermit about the scary being that attacked you in the canyon. Has he seen it before? Continue * The Hermit admits that he was also taken aback by the incident. His memories from the island all go back to a quiet and simple life while the outpost of his people was still intact. Continue * In that time he couldn't witness anything suspect, since he was kept isolated from people. * The only contact he has was with the servants that brought him food. After that there are only ruins. Continue * ''(You could either ask him about) *# Servants: *#*Yes, they brought him food and sometimes, on lucky days, shared with him rumors from the outpost. *#*The usual babble of the serfs. He forgot most of them, but he remembers one rumor, a peculiar one. There was talk of abnormal lights in the sky. *#*Even more guards were afraid of them, but the superiors silenced anyone talking about this phenomenon. *#*To prevent panic, probably. But the rumors still persevered. *#*You tell him about you own strange lights, unexplainable footprints and of the feeling of being watched. All this in addition of the encounter in the canyon. *#*The hermit nods in silence. He admits that his memory can't explain these events. He asks you to leave him ponder on the matter for a while. He might come up with some answers. *# [ Ruins ] *#*One of the last things he remembers before succumbing to his madness. He woke up one and the servants hadn't brought him food. *#*To his own amazement, the doors to his cell were left unlocked. He opened them and stepped into the world. *#*The Outpost has been devastated: buildings in ruins, huge columns crushed to bits, town squares reduced to piles of mud. *#*It looked like the work of a terrible natural disaster. He expected to see bodies, but were none! *#*Soon it was apparent he was the only one left on the island. Why he was spared, he had no idea. Now it was up to him to ensure his own survival. *#*Ages long he fought for survival until his self-pity and blame got better of him. He went mad. The rest you already know. * <-Done '''Omen of the Gods * While you return to camp in the dusk, a survivor sees a falling star in the northern sky. * It is interpreted as an omen of the gods. Some suggest we should construct a reminder of the event and to honor the gods. * Will you support religion among your fellow survivors by building this totem? # Build: it is decided that you shall build an idol of the gods where you will pray to them for good luck every day. Tip: the idol of the Gods increases the of all survivors by 6+. # Build: After a discussion you decided that faith won't help you come off this island, only hard work and dedication will. #* this realization gives you renewed energy. #* survivors get +80 Pirate Ship * A thundering roar awakens you from your slumber! You look at the sky, fearing you are being hit by a terrible typhoon. * The sky is without a cloud! But where is the thunder coming from? * You look around and check out all the usual suspects: waterfalls, earthquake cracks, the volcano, supersonic aircraft... There is nothing! * And then you see it in the bay. * A huge pirate ship has just dropped its anchor. Another salvo of its guns sends out a terrifying clap across Tinker Island. * You decide to check the ship out. You want to know what the pirates are doing on this island. * You have unlocked the Pirate Ship. * But you decide to be careful. * TIP: No, really. Be careful. Pirates are not to be trifled with. Items found Special Parts Category:Locations Category:Parts